Valentine's Day II
by Read-Write-Review-and-Revise
Summary: What happens when Bella forgets a certain holiday, Edward's not allowed to tell her, and Emmett and Jasper make a bet? This! One-shot. A Read and Review story.


_A/N: I realize that Bella went off to Volterra in the spring and that was way past Valentine's but just stay with me on this. -Review_

A/N 2: Just a quick note _from _the editor: This story is titled Valentine's Day **_the second_** (II) simply because on my computer, my one-shot, _"Valentine's Day"_ is already saved, and will not allow this story to save under the same file name. -Write

**Disclaimer:** _Do we honestly need these? I mean, hellooo! That's the purpose of the Fan in Fanfiction. Oh well, we don't own Twilight, or anything Stephenie Meyer has written. Blah, blah, blah…even though we wish we did._

**

* * *

**

**Valentine's Day (II)**

_Bella's POV_

_Earlier that night..._

"Bella…."

I flinched. Even though I've heard his velvet voice a thousand times, it still stuns me how utterly perfect he is.

"Mhmm," I mumbled.

"I have to leave, for a while."

I shot up from my bed, misinterpreting what he meant.

"Why?" However, at that moment, I gazed into his coal black eyes and understood almost immediately. I sighed in relief, as I still haven't quite gotten over him leaving and I don't think I ever will.

Edward grinned crookedly, "I suppose I should've worded that differently." _Oh, sure! Now he can joke._ "I'm going hunting and I'll be back as soon as I can."

"I love you."

"I love you more," he kissed my forehead and then he was gone. Rubbing my eyes tiredly, I moved to pull the comforter back over myself, only to find my earphones, along with my CD player, on my lap.

I smiled and played the first track, and fell asleep to my lullaby.

* * *

Half-expecting Edward to be there, my eyes snapped open only to be blinded by light, and they closed reflexively. 

_Oh, no!_

Blasting through my window was sunlight. I groaned, knowing that as long as the sun was out, Edward would not be.

Leisurely, I dragged myself out of bed and got ready for school. Charlie had already left for work, so I simply snatched a granola bar on my way out.

As I started up my truck and the deafening roar of the engine sounded, I glanced downward to find a piece of lined paper with Edward's elegant script:

'_Try not to get run over while I'm gone.'_

I rolled my eyes in amusement and made my way to school.

What I saw next almost made me make a complete U-Turn. The entire school was decorated entirely in pinks, reds, and a large variety of whites.

That could only mean one thing.

Stepping out of my pick-up and crossing the parking lot quickly, I peered over toward the message board in front of the school, which stated (in bold letters):

'**One day 'till Valentine's Day!'**

If it were possible for me to lose any color in my face, it would have happened now.

Coming back to my senses, I speedily fled to my homeroom class.

Unfortunately, Edward wasn't with me at the moment and I really should have expected this, but the voice I heard made me jump.

"Hiya, Bella."

I tried very hard not to roll my eyes as I spoke.

"Hi, Mike," I attempted to say cheerfully, but it wasn't working out too well. Mike didn't seem to notice.

"So…uh… are you going to the Valentine's dance tomorrow?"

"The _what_?" _Why me? Maybe I __should__ step in front of a moving car._

Mike's eyes lit up. _Why can't this boy take a hint?_

"Oh. So Cullen hasn't asked you?"

"_Edward_," I said much more fiercely than I wanted, "knows that I don't like dances, so, I'd guess that's why he hasn't."

"Okay, okay," he held up his hands in surrender, "I was just wondering if you would g-"

RIIING. I sighed in relief.

Saved by the bell. How cliché.

* * *

The rest of the day went by slowly, but I hardly paid attention. So, when the final bell rang, I dodged through the crowd of students and set off for home. 

I didn't feel like cooking tonight so I left the number for pizza next to the phone and ventured cautiously upstairs.

"Edward?" I heard a chuckle. "Why didn't you_ tell_ me?"

"Tell you what?" Pure innocence-covered facial features told others he didn't know what I was asking. The smirk he was fighting told _me _otherwise.

"What tomorrow is," I practically hissed.

"I couldn't – "

"Well, _why not_? Did you think it would be funny to watch me freak out, because I haven't even _thought_ about getting you anything!" _Not that I would know what to get Mr. Perfect._

"Actually," here, the smirk returned, "Jasper and Emmett made a bet."

My brown eyes narrowed, but I was interested.

"You see, they made a bet about how long it would take for you to realize that Valentine's Day was getting nearer. Emmett said that you wouldn't realize until the day of, and Jasper said that you would realize earlier than…well, I guess, tomorrow. I suppose Jasper won." His beautiful, yet casual voice almost smothered my attempt for sarcasm…_almost._

"Wow, Edward. I'm so_ flattered_ that they've bet on my ignorance," my voice coated with as much irony as I could muster.

He chuckled and amusement danced merrily in his eyes. I ignored this as my mind turned towards the problem that I had to get rid of and fast.

_What was I going to get him?_

Edward read my face carefully and after a moment, told me simply, "Bella, you don't have to get me anything,"

"Oh, but I do! Because you've probably already got some fancy sports car hiding in your garage for me, don't you?"

A guilty expression appeared on his beautiful features, and I exploded.

"You got me a sports car?!"

"Well…," Edward, surprisingly, seemed to be at a lost for words. I flopped onto my bed with exasperation. He climbed up behind me and pulled my body to his. I inhaled his scent like I did every time he held me and it almost made me forget about my current dilemma. Still, that nagging thought itched idly at my brain.

"I'm sorry," he apologized and I found it hard not to forgive him. Edward could be so persuasive, but I was biased.

"What do you want for Valentine's Day, Edward?" I was tired, and it would take days to figure out the perfect gift for a person who already had everything.

"I already have what I wanted," he said. His voice was muffled as he buried his face in my hair.

"Well that saves me a lot of time. What did you get yourself?" I whispered sarcastically, knowing all about Edward's egotistical ways.

"Silly Bella. What I wanted was _you_," Edward told me.

"Oh."

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, even before I opened my eyes, I could smell them. How couldn't you? He must have had to use thousands of them to cover my entire bedspread, the hardwood floor of my room, and down the stairs leading to the kitchen. 

Rose petals. All around me.

On my pillow, on my bed, on the floor, on _me_. I really hope Charlie hasn't seen this. But of course, it was Friday. Charlie went fishing with Billy, early in the morning, before work.

With slow, hazy movements, I stumbled out of bed. Following the trail of petals, a new stench rose over the sweet aroma. I could only guess, and nearly sprinted into the kitchen.

"EDWARD, YOU'RE BURNING THE PANCAKES!" I watched as smoke rose from the stove. Edward stared at me through the black cloud emanating from the stove, and laughed.

"Happy Valentines Day."

* * *

_**Hola! And a very Happy Valentines Day to you!**_

_**I hope nobody goes single on this day full of love. I know this is off the normal track of Harry Potter fanfics that we've done BUT I'd just like to say:**_

_**I, Read, read the Twilight series by Stephenie Meyer first, and am the most obsessed.**_

_**Then came **Review**, then **_Write**_, and now, _Revise.**

_**Lovidy-Dovidy to all our reviewers out there!**_

_**Written by: **Review _and_** Read**_

_**Edited by: None other than**_ Write.


End file.
